Parent Trap (Egan x Corrine)
by Egan x Corrine
Summary: Egan Ferrarduccio and Corrine stars in The Parent Trap. Need I say more? #girlxgirl
1. Chapter 1 - Camp Walden For Girls

Chapter 1: Camp Walden for Girls

 **A/N: I was watching The Parent Trap on Netflix the other day whilst stalking Egan Ferrarduccio's Instagram as one does, when I had this splendid idea: MAKE AN EGAN X CORRINE FANFIC ABOUT IT!**

 **So here it is…**

 ***Again. And I cannot stress this out enough, if you hate Egan x Corrine and/or girlxgirl… PISS OFF!**

 ***Also I am going to be using Egan's last name for the pair (and their children) because I have no idea what Corrine's last name is. Would've been nice to know though…**

The buses heading for Camp Walden was filled with girls, newbies and the old ones alike. When the buses parked, all of them spilled out chattering with their new friends and going to and fro trying to look for their duffel bags or their bunkers.

The camp counselor, Marvas Kulp Sr. welcomed the new members with a bull horn which she handed over to her daughter who was calling out the names of the newbies and telling them which bunker they belonged in. The scene of chaos pans out and there was a little boy surrounded by girls who were giggling. He frantically explained to a supervisor that he thought it was a boys' camp which made the girls around him giggle harder.

Another counselor stood near the bus's trunks and caught the yellow duffel thrown to her. She walked towards a small heap of duffel bags and threw the yellow one she was carrying on top of it. Just then, a girl jumped up with a smile bright as sun as she saw her duffel. The girl had dark wavy hair down to her shoulders pulled into a messy ponytail and big blue green eyes that contrasted beautifully with her tan skin behind her sunglasses.

"Ok! I found my duffel!" she exclaimed excitedly and put one hand out to grab her duffel when about ten more landed above rendering it impossible to get out.

"Now the question is… how do I get it out?" she asked herself as she walked around the heap trying to look for a strap that would enable her to grab her duffel, putting her shades on top of her head. She saw the strap poking out and grabbed it, heaving and pulling but it just won't budge.

"Ok, I can do it," she cheered herself and pulled continuously, but the duffel won't budge.

"Ok, no I can't," she said in a cheery voice that veiled sarcasm that was dripping from the sentence.

"You must be new," said a knowing voice on her right and Lola glanced at the speaker.

"How can you tell?" she snapped sarcastically, still trying to pull her duffel.

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it in the heap," the girl said, unaffected. She had long brown hair pulled back into different braids and rectangle glasses.

"I would say you need some help," the girl continued.

Lola glanced at the speaker once more and gave in with a scowl. "It's the big yellow one." She said and the two pulled and pulled with no luck whatsoever.

Her friend breathed out loudly, dropping the strap. She leaned against the heap of luggage, looking at the dark haired girl, smiling when she noticed the sunglasses that were now on her head. "Cool glasses," she said to Lola.

"Thanks, it's a going away gift from my mom," she acknowledged with a smile that reached her eyes, surprising considering who her mother was. A somewhat taller girl with blonde hair wearing a colorful dyed shirt went over to the side of the heap and easily pulled out her black duffel. The two girls looked at her in awe.

"Now that's my kind of woman." Lola remarked in astonishment but her new friend was way ahead of her.

"Yo tie-dye girl!" she called out and the girl looked around and noticed the two waving her over; she went over to them and Lola pointed out her duffel.

"Could you give me a hand? My duffel's the yellow one buried way in there," she said and watched as tie-dye girl easily pulled it out of the heap.

"Wow! You're from California?" tie-dye girl asked with awe evident in her eyes.

"You are? Do you live in Hollywood?" the girl with the glasses asked too.

"Do you live next door to a movie star?"

"What are you two, Lucy and Ethel?" Lola smirked in amusement. "I've never even been to Hollywood! I live in Napa, that's Northern California and I live next door to a vineyard," she explained.

"A what-yard?" Zoey (the tie-dye girl with round glasses) said.

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my mom, we own a vineyard. What bunk are you guys in?" she answered them.

"Arapahoe." Zoey and Quinn said.

"Ferrarduccio, Lola?" announced Marvas Kulp Jr. into the bullhorn. Lola stood on a few duffels and waved her hand, "Right here!" she called out getting the counselor's attention.

"Arapahoe!" she called out and the three girls high-fived and started towards their bunkers.

"So, either of you by any chance know how to play poker?" Lola asked excitedly.

"Nah…" answered the two in unison.

"No? Gee, what a shame. So how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?" she continued to ask when a Range Rover came up behind them and impatiently honked. The three girls whirled and looked at it amazed.

"Wow, who is in there?" Lola wondered as she continued to walk away.

The vehicle stopped and the back door of the Rover opened and out came a dark skinned man with dreads in his hair, wearing a navy shirt and jeans, surveying his surroundings excitedly. He held out his hand for the other occupant of the car. A young girl with long wavy dark hair in a tight side French braid and blue green eyes stepped out and adjusted her white sundress, taking in the new environment with interest.

"Well here we are! Camp Walden for girls; we traveled all the way from New York for this," he said with enthusiasm in his voice as he followed his goddaughter to a cemented area.

"Well it's rather picturesque, don't you think?" she asked him with a huge smile.

"Can I stay here with you?" He asked excitedly, as his goddaughter giggled. He smiled. "Right, lets' review your mother's list, shall we?" Mark said as he took out a notebook and pen from his pocket and looked at the list carefully while his goddaughter watched him amused.

"Vitamins?" he asked.

"Check," she answered.

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"Daily intake of fruits and vegetables?"

"Check, check."

Mark glanced at his goddaughter with a raised eyebrow and she giggled.

"Check for fruits, check for vegetables," she explained with a smile. "Go on," she prompted him.

"Sunblock, lip balm, insect repellant, stationary, stamps, photograph of your mother, aunt and of course your fabulous godfather/uncle, me!" he enumerated as the driver lined up four pieces of identical luggage beside the two. "And of course, your "uncle" Matthew." He said with less enthusiasm as he put away his notepad and smiled at her.

"Got it all, I think," she giggled and Mark looked a bit flustered.

"Oh! And here's a little something from your aunt: a spanking new deck of cards! Maybe you'll find someone in this state who can flip your tush in poker," he said mischievously looking around as if trying to see if anyone dared.

"Well I doubt it, but thanks. Thanks for bringing me here uncle Mark," she said smiling. Her uncle's face suddenly became scrunched as he tried to fight back tears and he hugged his goddaughter tightly. He let go of but held on to her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up before the end of camp, I'm only a phone call away," he assured her rubbing hands comfortably.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," she assured him with yet another one of her smiles, "Really! See you in eight weeks uncle Mark!" she assured in a fonder tone.

"Missing you already, Queen of my Heart." He told her and stuck out his hand. She gladly took it and shook it vigorously and the two started their secret handshake with butt bumps and shimmying. When it was over, the two really shook hands and Mark kissed his goddaughter's forehead.

"Have fun Emma!" he whispered looking her straight in the eyes.

"I will," she answered with a little giggle and watched him go towards the Range Rover's door.

"Toodles!" he uncle called out raising a hand and wiggling his fingers.

"Toodles!" Emma answered him doing the same wave and watched him climb the vehicle which pulled away after honking. A huge smile covered her face and she squealed, twirling around in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2 - What's Everybody Staring At?

It was the evening after arriving at camp and the girls were lined up at the mess hall for dinner. The hall was decorated with pictures of past campers, the photographs as old as the 1940's. Trophies on shelves also lined the wall along with the camp flag.

The girls had already changed from their casual clothes to their Camp Walden shirts and shorts. The mess hall was filled with gay chatter, laughing and a bit of shouting. The boy who mistook the camp for a boys' camp was on the phone yelling frantically for his father or mother to pick it up while the other girls giggled behind their hands.

Two girls ran in and were stopped by Marvas who told them that no running was allowed. In line to get her lunch was Lola, who was on one end of the buffet table with Quinn and Zoey while Emma was on the other end with Nicole and Dana, her new friends. The two were nearing each other until the only thing that separated them was the bowl of strawberries at the very middle of the buffet table. Emma and Lola both grabbed a piece of bread and were only a foot apart when Marvas decided to fill in the empty gap with a bowl of her own.

"Excuse me girls, I've just got to have a scoop of these gorgeous strawberries. Care for some?" she asked with a scoop of strawberries ready to fill Lola's bowl.

"I'm allergic." She answered with a snarl, taking Marvas by surprise then took her tray and walked off to find a table. Marvas turned to her right and indicated the same scoop to Emma.

"How about you dear, strawberries?" she asked kindly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wish I could but I'm allergic," she answered politely, unlike Lola, and Marvas just nodded her head.

"Yes dear, allergic, you told me that already." Marvas said and when she turned to look at Emma, she looked at the spot where Lola was before.

"How'd you get over there? Oh, well, first day of camp… you'll have to excuse the ol' lady. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers. I mean, sugar in the…" she turned back and Emma was nowhere to be found. "Now where did she go?" was all the counselor could mutter.

 **ExC**

It was officially the first day of camp and Lola West's first activity of the day was to go fencing. She excitedly put on her nylon jacket which was green in front, grabbed her foil and wire-mesh mask and went off to the area for fencing. Her first opponent was the lost boy whom she instantly defeated. The boy stood up and complemented her skills before walking off.

"The winner, and still undefeated champion from Napa, California, Ms. Lola West!" Marvas Jr. announced holding up Lola's arm as the crowd of girls cheered.

"Do we have any challengers?" she asked and just then, Emma and her friends walked by after their tennis matches, "Oh c'mon, ladies, let's not be damsels in distress here!" Marvas cajoled and wrote something on her clipboard.

"I'll take a whack at it!" Emma announced smugly and Marvas smiled. Like her aunt, she was extremely competitive.

"Ok, we got ourselves a challenger," she said and looked at her watch as both girls got ready. Lola was giving high fives to the other girls while Emma was putting on her nylon jacket which was white in front.

The two finally faced each other but their faces were hidden beneath wire-mesh masks. They walked towards each other and crossed their foils, going around until the other reached the spot where her opponent stood before.

"Ready?" Marvas asked Lola, who swished her foil once before replying, "Ready," and Emma swished hers twice before also replying with a quip, "All set."

"En garde," said Marvas and the two raised their foils.

"Fence!"

The fencing began and it was a heated battle between the two girls. Emma moved forward prompting Lola to move farther and farther back until the two weren't on the fencing area anymore.

Lola turned back and sprinted towards a tree while Emma was hot behind her; but instead of going further, she kicked the trunk which enabled her to face her opponent and Lola tried to defeat Emma by swishing her foil towards her torso but her opponent dodged it quickly, and so was the blow aimed for her head by ducking.

Emma jumped and continued attacking Lola while the latter kept backing away. The two passed by a group of girls who squealed and giggled as they avoided the two fencers. Lola was able to push Emma into a wooden pole but she again dodged the foil coming towards her torso. The two continued fencing and Emma jumped over a haystack and while Lola jumped, she propped herself on her elbow and crossed one foot behind her as she lazily clashed foils with her opponent, even managing a bored yawn.

This small act of complacency led Lola to disarm Emma but the girl was quick on her feet climbing the stack to catch her falling foil and jumped the attempts of Lola at her feet.

"Nice catch," Lola complimented her opponent when she caught her foil and continued fencing.

"Thanks!" Emma quipped. The haystack was beside a cabin and she was on the porch of it as Emma was down below and the two fenced until Lola was able to climb the three steps and now stood on the same ground level as Emma. She continued swishing her foil and it was Emma's turn to back away, balancing herself on a long bench giving her a higher leverage. The two spun and Lola backed straight over the railing, surprising her and she raised her arms which left her open.

Emma put her foot down and was able to perform a perfect balestra. As the button at the end of her foil made contact with Lola's nylon jacket, the latter fell over the railing and into a water trough. The other girls who watched the intense duel were laughing and Emma leaned over and offered her hand.

"Here, let me help you," she offered to Lola who took her hand.

"No, let me help you!" she said and pulled Emma into the water trough with her. The latter landed with a splash and she looked over to Lola, annoyed.

"What did you do that for?" she snapped angrily, trying to get up.

"Me?! You pushed me in!" Lola retorted in anger as the two started to get up.

"I did not!" Emma defended herself.

"Ok, that was quite a show!" Marvas said, amusement in her voice, as she approached the two, pushing through the crowd of girls that gathered around them. "Alright I think we got ourselves a new camp champ from New York City, Ms. Emma Ferrarduccio!" she announced happily as the two girls took off their masks and stubbornly stood back to back.

Emma smiled smugly to herself as she pulled her gloves off and put them into her mask. Her aunt would be proud. She couldn't wait to tell her.

"Now c'mon girls, shake hands," she coaxed but the two stubbornly refused to face each other.

"C'mon girls," Marvas coaxed again and the two reluctantly stood face to face.

Emma and Lola were both shocked to see a reflection of the other and while Lola gasped audibly, Emma did with some discretion. Finally, Lola stuck her hand out and when Emma stuck out hers, the two gasped at the sudden jolt they felt when they held hands.

Lola let go first and tried to act nonchalant by pushing her hair behind her ear, even though on the inside she was freaking out. The crowd dispersed but the twins' friends stood by their sides, staring at them in awe which made Lola rather uncomfortable.

"Why's everyone staring?" she asked acting like nothing happened.

"Don't you see it?" Emma said in a kind of pleading voice, desperately trying to make sense of all this.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us."

"Resemblance? Between you and me?" Lola said with a smirk pointing at herself then at Emma who nodded her head vigorously.

"Let me see, turn sideways," she continued mischievously; Emma turned begrudgingly, rolling her eyes.

"Now the other way." Lola continued while Emma exasperatedly obeyed.

"Well your eyes are much closer together than mine, your ears… well don't worry, you'll grow into them," she enumerated while Zoey and Quinn giggled.

"Your teeth are a _little_ crooked," she continued and Emma self-consciously felt her teeth with her tongue, "Ugh and that nose!" she cried, at this Emma instinctively reached out to feel if there's anything wrong with her nose.

"Well, don't worry dear, those things can be fixed," Lola assured her mockingly as her friends cracked up and Emma's friends scowled.

"Want me to deck her for you?" Dana, one of Emma's friends, asked her with her fists raised ready for a fight.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet," said Lola looking coolly at Dana, her icy blue green eyes piercing into Dana's hazel ones. "You wanna know the real difference between us?" she asked, turning back to who she didn't know was her sister, her eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Let me see… I know how to fence and you don't? Or… I have class and you don't. Take your pick." Emma retorted in a dignified manner riling Lola.

"Why I oughta…" she said and took a menacing step towards Emma.

"Ladies, it's time to break up this little love fest!" Marvas Jr. stood in between the girls holding out her arms to prevent further damage. As she tried to tell them off, she noticed that the two girls looked very much alike and kept mixing up their names as Lola and Emma shot daggers at each other. In the end, all Marvas Jr. could say was, "Whoa!"

 **ExC**


End file.
